Tomorrow - An Attack On Titan OneShot
by sallycoombs
Summary: Eren can't comprehend what he's seeing. He just knows that Armin needs to be ok. He has to. What would he do without him? Eremin Eren x Armin, Character Death, feels, emotion, y'know just general pain and suffering. Have fun and please comment/favourite if you liked it and PM me if you want more SNK stuff cos this is my first fic of Attack on Titan.


Tomorrow

An Attack on Titan One Shot

By Sally Coombs

Eren looked at the man who stood beside him. His eyes were wide, his hand stretched out. What else could he do but stretch out his hand, when his friend was hurt and just out of reach?

The boy that he had once protected from bullies was no longer helpless. He was strong, and a boy no longer for the person who stood beside him was a man. His fringe brushed against his cheeks lightly in the wind, blond locks ruffled and matted against his neck, uniform dishevelled and stained. Blood dripped from steadily from his left arm yes he made no attempt to stop it. Armin turned to face him, blue eyes now hardened and firm, meeting brilliant green. He'd changed, Eren realized. Armin, sweet little Armin was all grown up and here stood Eren; foolishly vengeful and yet refusing to leave his hatred of the titans behind for the sake of his companion.

He knew that Armin had joined the scouting regiment for him. Armin didn't need to worry; Mikasa would have followed him and protected him no matter what. She would have made sure that he survived, but Armin… He joined anyway, why?

Time seemed to slow until it spun into a grinding halt. The blood in the air stayed still, stench of flesh faltered just for a moment, jets of gas and screams of terror were dimmed by the realization in Eren's mind.

It was for him. It had always been for him.

Armin smiled sadly at him, his eyes holding knowledge beyond his years and far more pain than anyone should ever have to witness. Eren had been so cruel. How could he not have seen this? The security that Armin found with him, the freedom they both longed for; the nightmares… how when one of them woke up screaming bloody murder the other was always there, an arm's length away; the warmth of the sheets as they lay in each other's embrace. It had never fazed Eren; he'd never paused to wonder why Armin always blushed when they did that. They were friends. Eren never noticed the slight cringe that Armin made whenever the matter was brought up. Friends... Friends who got scared. Friends who needed each other. Armin blushed more often than before when around him. Whenever they woke in the same bed he would find Armin brushing his forehead when he woke. He'd liked it. How did this happen? When had it started? He couldn't remember.

He remembered the first time they'd seen one of their comrades die. They'd shared a bed then, both of them swamped in tears but they pulled through. Was that the first? When he woke the pillow was wet and tasted of salt. Armin's eyes were red from crying. Eren had hugged him awake, whispered "We're gunna be ok. One day we'll get out of here, we'll be free." Armin had hugged him tighter and whimpered "You'll still stay with me, right?" Eren had replied "Yes".

They had always been closer, after that.

Armin's right arm stretched out towards the brunet. His palm closed around something. Somebody whizzed by and nearby titans fell to the ground. It was probably Captain Levi, Eren figured. Only he could kill titans that fast. It was then that Eren noticed something in the blonds' hand.

Armin fell to his knees and the world seemed to slam back into focus. Eren ran forward, ran his hand through his friend's hair, grasped it and pulled his head that was hung low to look at him. Blood leaked from Armin's left hand side, the titan was closer than he had thought. His arm was gone. His arm was gone...

"A..A...Armin..." Stuttered Eren between staggered breaths. Blue pools met green that were filled with tears unshed. Armin smiled, slowly yet true, a grimace haunted his eyes that he tried to hide for Eren's sakes.

Always for Eren.

"Take it" He breathed, his eyes cast downwards. He shoved it into Eren's hand, and the brunet's eyes flicked over it in pained awe. A tiny carving of a rose in wood, intricate and detailed on a rectangle with string through a hole in the top right corner. On the back was a word in scripture, flecked paint showed that it was once highlighted in black.

" _Tomorrow"_

"Because" Armin continued "You should always have one, even though I have lost mine." Green eyes darted up. "No!" Eren yelled. "No, you are not dying here! Not on me! W-we haven't seen the ocean yet; you want to see the ocean, don't you Armin!" The blonde smiled once again, his eyes began to flicker. "No!" Eren shouted. He scooped Armin into his arms, used his 3DMG to begin making his way towards somebody, anybody who might be able to help. "It's no use" Murmured the blond. Tears flew from his eyes, left and right as he shook his head. Once again Armin's eyes fluttered. "Don't" Eren pleaded, but his eyes flickered shut. He had landed so close to help. Eren needed to keep Armin awake, so he did the first thing that came into his head.

He kissed him.

Blue eyes flickered open and Armin smiled, free of pain, free of misery. Eren hung the charm around the other boy's neck. "You're not giving this away, not today."

...

Two people walked along towards a field, a meadow of blooming life. Both wore a familiar uniform, green capes billowing behind them.

They approached a tree, blooming tall in mid spring, proud and strong. Its blossoms were pink and scattered around like strange, soft rain. Wind teased the branches. Beneath it was a small collection of wilted flowers. The two cadets made eye contact with expressions unreadable and nodded. They began picking blue flowers.

Eren had made a small bouquet that was made up of purple and blue. He took a blossom from the tree as well and folded it into the others, weaved the stems together at the bottom to keep them secure. He turned to his friend who had collected some petals, mostly pink blossoms with hints of blue too. "Do you think he'll like them, Mikasa?" He asked her. She nodded. Her red scarf blew gently in the wind.

The girl took the petals over to the tree, scattering them around the base and discarding the wilted plants in a small heap. The boy walked over to the shrine they had created as his gaze fell to his feet. Grass gently swished over his boots. A hand fell on his shoulder.

"It's ok" the voice said. "Everybody's lost someone." The brunet turned around and faced his best friend. Armin smiled at him, his bandages covered by his jacket. "Come on" He said as they placed the flowers down for their mothers, their fathers, their comrades, their friends. Eren and Armin shared a kiss before Eren hugged his love tightly. "We'll always have tomorrow" he murmured. The blonde tightened the hug. He smiled. "Yes" Armin whispered into his ear

"Tomorrow"


End file.
